Kiran
'Character Info' Kiran, also known as the Summoner, is an hero who was brought to the Kingdom of Askr by the Summoning Ritual by Anna. With the Breidablik in hand Kiran can use special orbs to summon heroes from the different Fire Emblem worlds to join Askr’s Order of Heroes in their fight against the Kingdoms of Embla, Muspel, and Hel. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: A Tome of magic will materialize in Kiran’s hands as he flips through the pages muttering to himself. Down Taunt: Kiran will use a small rag to wipe off any dust and grime from the Breidablik as if the match itself is beneath him. Side Taunt: Kiran will pull out four summoning orbs (1 red, blue, green, and colorless) and juggle them like a circus performer. 'Entrance' The large summoning gate will appear on the stage with Kiran walking right out of it ready to fight. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a Kiran’s hood over his head and hold the Breidablik in his right hand. Victory Poses 1. A wall full of detailed notes will be displayed in the background with all manner of diagram and mathematical equations written on them with names of characters, places, weapons, and spells circled in various places. Kiran will be seen studying this board and writing meaninglessly on it as he develops his next great tactical brilliance. 2. Kiran will jab a lance forwards a couple times before replacing it with a summoned sword that gets swung to the side once, and then replaced that with an axe that Kiran swings downward and buries into the ground. 3. Kiran will point the Breidablik towards the screen and fire it summoning a hero. The hero will charge towards the screen with their weapon drawn and the victory pose will stop just as their about to break it. The hero summoned is determined randomly but can be any one of the following: Alfonse, Sharena, Anna (Heroes), Fjorm, Eir, Legion, Saber, Delthea, Dorcas, Joshua, Titania, Donnel, or Hana. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Summon: Dagger Unit: Quickly feeding an orb into his Breidablik, Kiran will point his weapon forwards and summon out a Dagger-wielding Hero. When the hero is summoned they’ll appear on the field as if they were a one-action Assist Trophy. After the summoning Kiran has no obligation to stick around. He can run away, or charge forward and attack alongside the summoned hero. If a strong enough attack hits the hero in time they can be KO’d and sent away. The order seen below is the default order that the heroes cycle between when using this attack. Please see Other Notes for more details on how Kiran’s summoning gimmick works. Kagero [Fates] - Upon her summoning Kagero will throw forward a nasty looking Poison Dagger. If this dagger hits an opponent they’ll be dealt damage and be inflicted with a short-term Poison status effect causing them to take damage over time. Matthew [Blazing Blade] - Upon his summoning Matthew will toss a quick Rogue Dagger forward. If this dagger hits an opponent they’ll be dealt damage and also become Weakened for a short time. While Weakened your opponent will take increased damage from any attacks that hit them. Sothe [Radiant Dawn] - Upon his summoning Sothe will throw his Peshkatz dagger across the screen which zooms forward at a wicked speed. All opponents and all breakable objects in its path will take damage. The dagger will only stop when it either goes beyond the blast zones or it hits a hard obstacle it can’t penetrate like a wall. 'Side Special' Summon: Melee Unit: Quickly feeding an orb into his Breidablik, Kiran will point his weapon forwards and summon out a Melee-fighting Hero. When the hero is summoned they’ll appear on the field as if they were a one-action Assist Trophy. After the summoning Kiran has no obligation to stick around. He can run away, or charge forward and attack alongside the summoned hero. If a strong enough attack hits the hero in time they can be KO’d and sent away. The order seen below is the default order that the heroes cycle between when using this attack. Please see Other Notes for more details on how Kiran’s summoning gimmick works. Lon’qu [Awakening] - Upon his summoning Lon’qu take a brief moment before stepping out a couple feet and quickly slashing with his Killing Edge sword dealing strong knockback to the opponent. Peri [Fates] - Upon her summoning Peri will be atop her horse and charge forward until she either reaches an opponent or goes about as far as Ike’s Quick Draw. At this point she’ll lunge forward with her Killer Lance and pierce any opponents in front of her. Depending on the sizes of her opponents it is possible for Peri’s lance to hit more than 1 enemy. The knockback isn’t too high from this attack but the damage is more than what Lon’qu dishing out. Amelia [Sacred Stones] - Upon her summoning Amelia will stand valiantly for a couple seconds. If hit by a melee attack, Amelia will quickly counter attack by slamming her Slaying Axe downwards towards them. The damage is high and instead of dealing any knockback this attack will crumple onto the ground open for further attacks. 'Up Special' Summon: Flying Unit: Quickly feeding an orb into his Breidablik, Kiran will point his weapon forwards and summon out a flying Hero. When the hero is summoned they’ll appear on the field as if they were a one-action Assist Trophy. After the summoning Kiran has no obligation to stick around. He can run away, or charge forward and attack alongside the summoned hero. If a strong enough attack hits the hero in time they can be KO’d and sent away. The order seen below is the default order that the heroes cycle between when using this attack. Please see Other Notes for more details on how Kiran’s summoning gimmick works. Myrrh [Sacred Stones] - Upon her summoning Myrrh will playfully grab Kiran from behind with childlike glee. After grabbing Kiran she’ll give her wings a great flap and carry Kiran with her to great heights. When Myrrh reaches the height of her flight she’ll let go if Kiran and disappear leaving him to figure out his own way back to the ground. Catria [Mystery of the Emblem] - Upon her summoning Catria will appear atop her Pegasus with Kiran holding onto her from behind. Catria will command her pegasus to take flight following a path similar to the image shown here. Catria’s lance will be held out during this summoning with both it and her pegasus damaging opponents in their flight path. Narcian [Binding Blade] - Upon his summoning Narcian will appear atop his wyvern with a mad look in his eye with Kiran holding on for dear life behind him. Narcian and his wyvern will fly upwards a short distance but as they do so the wyvern will spin rapidly in the air as he rises in height with Narcian swinging his axe around them. This summoning don’t gain Kiran much height, but can be effective at dealing damage. 'Down Special' Summon: Tome Unit: Quickly feeding an orb into his Breidablik, Kiran will point his weapon forwards and summon out a tome-wielding Hero. When the hero is summoned they’ll appear on the field as if they were a one-action Assist Trophy. After the summoning Kiran has no obligation to stick around. He can run away, or charge forward and attack alongside the summoned hero. If a strong enough attack hits the hero in time they can be KO’d and sent away. The order seen below is the default order that the heroes cycle between when using this attack. Please see Other Notes for more details on how Kiran’s summoning gimmick works. Soren [Path of Radiance] - Upon his summoning Soren will use the magic from his Wind’s Brand tome. A great spiral of wind will erupt from Soren’s tome and circle around him rising upwards as if it were a narrow tornado. This magical tornado doesn’t travel around so if enemies stay away they’ll be fine. But getting caught in its winds will deal damage to opponents and carry them upwards through the wind as it throws them violently to the top of the attack and beyond. Tharja [Awakening] - Upon her summoning Tharja will grace the stage with her dark presence. Tharja will flip through the pages of her Rauorblade tome and when she finds the spell she wants she’ll set it off. When she uses the spell a large amount of of glowing red ethereal swords will erupt out of the ground in front of her with the blades pointing up dangerously. Being hit by this spell will deal sharp damage to opponents and knock them into the air. Reinhardt [Thracia 776] - Upon his summoning Reinhardt will sit atop his horse and channel crackling electrical energy from his Dire Thunder tome. Magic fully charged Reinhardt will throw a large thunderbolt to the side, similar in effect to Robin’s Thoron though much more jagged looking as a large bolt of electricity. Dire Thunder will crash through opponents and obstacles dealing high damage to them and throwing them to the side. 'Final Smash' Full Summon: Choose Your Legends: When this Final Smash is activated Kiran will raise his Breidablik high in the sky with the barrel pointing upwards. The summoning gate from his Entrance will reappear behind him as the 5 slots for orbs get filled in one by one string from the lower left slot with Green, Blue, Green, Colorless, and Red Orbs in that order. These orbs will glow bright as the following five heroes find themselves summoned to the field scrunched in with Kiran in front of the gate: Brave Ike, Brave Lucina, Brave Veronica, Brave Lyn, and Brave Roy as they appeared in the Choose Your Legends event in Fire Emblem Heroes. With all five heroes now summoned to the field they will each attack at the same time dealing high damage to anyone in their way. Ike will run to the left of Kiran with his Urvan axe drawn and swinging it harshly towards opponents. Roy will charge forward atop his horse to the right bringing down his Blazing Durandal against his foes. Veronica will send up a torrent of harmful staff energy that spirals up into the air and damages anyone in it's path. Lucina will leap diagonally to the left of Kiran at a 45 degree angle with her Geirskogul lance extended into the sky to stab anyone in her way. Finally, Lyn will aim her Mulagir bow diagonally to the right of Kiran and fire an arrow at a 45 degree angle to pierce any opponents in its path. Each of these 5 attacks occurs quickly and at the same time hitting a wide are of the stage. None of the attacks however will hit anyone or anything below the platform that Kiran is standing on so if you notice Kiran about to use his Final Smash then duck down below him as fast as you can. Extra Skill Summon: Staff Unit: Quickly feeding an orb into his Breidablik, Kiran will point his weapon forwards and summon out a staff-wielding Hero. When the hero is summoned they’ll appear on the field as if they were a one-action Assist Trophy. After the summoning Kiran has no obligation to stick around. He can run away, or charge forward and attack alongside the summoned hero. If a strong enough attack hits the hero in time they can be KO’d and sent away. The order seen below is the default order that the heroes cycle between when using this attack. Please see Other Notes for more details on how Kiran’s summoning gimmick works. Wrys [Shadow Dragon] - Upon his summoning Wrys will slam his Slow Staff into the ground causing a circular aura half the size of a Smart Bomb blast to shimmer around him. If Kiran is inside this aura at the time they will be healed a small amount of damage. Additionally, any opponents who were inside of this aura will be afflicted with the Slow status for a few short seconds as if they were affected by the Timer item. Lachesis [Geneaology of the Holy War] - Upon her summoning Lachesis will slam her Absorb Staff into the ground causing a circular aura half the size of a Smart Bomb blast to shimmer around her. If Kiran is inside this aura at the time they will be healed a small amount of damage. Additionally, any opponents who were inside of this aura will take a small amount of damage against themselves. Half of the damage done to opponents with this move will be used to further heal Kiran of damage. Genny [Echoes] - Upon her summoning Genny will slam her Gravity Staff into the ground causing a circular aura half the size of a Smart Bomb blast to shimmer around her. If Kiran is inside this aura at the time they will be healed a small amount of damage. Additionally, any opponents who were inside of this aura will have the height of their jumps cut in half for a few short seconds making it difficult to recover if they get knocked off the stage. Alternate Costumes # Default # Surtr/Muspel Summoner - Kiran’s cloak will become Red. # Fjorm/Nifl Summoner - Kiran’s cloak will become Cyan. # Veronica/Embla Summoner - Kiran's cloak will become Black. # Green - Kiran’s cloak will become Green. # Gray - Kiran’s cloak will become Gray. # Yellow - Kiran’s cloak will become Yellow. # Pink - Kiran’s cloak will become Pink. # Orange - Kiran’s cloak will become Orange. # Brown - Kiran’s cloak will become Brown. Other Notes: Kiran’s gimmick is that with each of his four Special Moves as well as his Extra Skill he’ll cycle between three different heroes that he summons to help him. The summoning order is a set cycle and each match starts out with the same cycle back at the beginning. So since Kagero is the first Dagger hero she’ll be the starting Dagger summon every match. However after being KO’d, the cycle does not reset and just continues where it was. So if Myrrh was the last Flying unit that was summoned then after being KO’d Catria will still be the next flying unit that gets summoned. This gimmick only affects Kiran’s Special Moves and Extra Skill. All other moves are just regular moves with no random or cycling gimmick to them.